Forever Yours
by tivaforever235
Summary: After admitting her weakness to Tony while she was in Israel he shuts her out. After a little push from Gibbs, Ziva seeks Tony out to clear the air and get her best friend back.


**Hi everyone! I'm currently working on a multi-chapter one, but I had to get this one out. I'm so mad at Ziva right now after last night's episode and this was my way of interpreting it! I hope you like it and any suggestions are always welcome. **

Forever Yours

Tony turned off his computer and picked up his backpack. He didn't bother saying anything to anyone, instead heading straight for the elevator. McGee sighed inwardly when he saw his partner ignore his best friend, his heart breaking a little at the defeated look on Ziva's face as she watched him leave. He found Gibbs' eyes, his boss nodding in the direction of the back elevator, silently asking him to leave. As soon as McGee was safely in the elevator, Gibbs stood up and settled himself against Ziva's desk. The normally observant ninja was still watching the elevator that her partner had disappeared into, not even sparing a glance to the man sitting by her elbow. Gibbs placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her slightly.

"Ziver," Gibbs said as he forced her to look at him. "I don't know what he's upset with you about and I don't need to know, but there is one thing that I'm sure about."

"What's that?" She asked quietly.

"No matter what happens, he'll be there for you," Gibbs said as he dropped his hand from her shoulder to loosely take her hand. "Whatever has him this upset will blow over."

"I'm not sure," She whispered taking a deep breath. "I hurt him very badly."

"Talk to him, Ziver," Gibbs said. "He's your best friend. And your partner."

XXXX

Ziva spent the whole drive to Tony's apartment agonizing about what she would say when she got there. She didn't know how to explain to him why she'd done what she did. After everything they'd gone through together and everything he in particular had done for her, she was afraid that this time she might have pushed him too far. She was terrified that he wouldn't ever look at her again with that mischievous grin when they were planning a trick on McGee or that protective way when another man was staring her down or in that adoring way she was afraid to interpret. The last one has shown up more and more. Ever since the "Post-Elevator" them. She pulled into a parking space in front of Tony's building and took a deep breath, climbing out of her brand new car and making her way to his door.

Her knock was answered by her partner. He had traded his suit for jeans and a t-shirt and his normally expressive green eyes were flat and cold. Sighing he made no move to let her in, instead he gripped the door tighter and stuck the other hand in his pocket.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Can I come in?" She whispered, biting her lip when he didn't move. "Please?"

"Sure," he said with a sigh and stepped aside to let her in.

Ziva dropped her purse next to the door, uncharacteristically nervous as Tony passed her to mute the movie he hadn't really been watching. He dropped the remote gently on the coffee table, stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched her.

"I am sorry, Tony," she said, not knowing how else to start. "I know that is not enough, but it is all I have."

Tony just stared at her, not sure what to say. His heart broke a little when she'd confirmed she had in fact slept with someone while in Israel. He didn't know how to talk to her about this without revealing more than he was ready to.

"It's not like I have any claim on you or anything Zi," he said, the warmth still not in his voice. "You can sleep with whoever you want."

"I have a feeling that is not entirely true," she said, the desire to reach out and touch him becoming almost overwhelming.

"We're not dating, Ziva," he said, his frustration at her and the entire situation beginning to strangle him. "I've only been your partner for 8 years. I've only had your back and believed in you and trusted you and been there for you for 8 years. Why would you possibly think you were alone?"

His voice had risen to a shout and she barely resisted the urge to flinch. Ziva dropped her head to hide the tear that was sliding down her cheek. Taking a deep breath and whipping the stray tear, she looked into his heated eyes.

"My father's death confused me and angered me and made me forget who I'd become," She said watching as he obviously struggled to stay mad after seeing her crying. "I know you will have my back, but this was different. I am alone now Tony. Every part of the life I had is gone. And maybe you were right, maybe going back to Israel was not a good idea, but it was the only way I could honor the father that I still loved. That I still cared about. And now I need to know that we are ok. Because the thought of loosing you scares me more than anything. I can't lose you too. You mean too much to me."

She stopped her spontaneous speech as the tears continued to slide down her cheeks and threatened to choke her. Ziva was pouring out her soul to him and the sight of his ninja crying completely shattered his anger.

"Ziva, please stop crying," he said as he reached out to grab her hands, their fingers intertwining as he pulled her closer. "You won't lose me. I won't let that happen."

Ziva looked up at him and watched as the warmth crept back into his eyes and the adoring look slowly began to make its way onto his face. Having him back on her side, having her best friend back, was what finally broke the dam. Everything that she'd kept pent-up inside came tumbling out with a strangled sob. She tugged her hands from his to bury her face in her hands, wanting to hide the impending breakdown from him. But Tony had other plans and instead wrapped his arms around her back and drew her close until she was resting against his chest. The sobs poured out of her, and the whole time he kept her wrapped up tightly. One hand was rubbing up and down her back, the other wove through her dark curls. She gripped his t-shirt tightly in both hands as she struggled to stop the tears. Tony tentatively pressed a kiss on top of her head. That was what slowly caused her crying to slow down and she soon leaned back to look up at him. Tony untangled his hand from her hair and placed it on her cheek, his thumb whipping the tears off her olive skin.

"Bet that makes you feel better," Tony said as he slipped his other arm fully around her waist. Placing a kiss on her forehead he heard her shaky laugh as the last tear slide down her cheek.

"Yes, but being in your arms is even better," She whispered as she looked up at him, her eyes reflecting her feelings. They could never shut up after all.

"Well you can stay in them as long as you want," He whispered back with a smile. "There's always a place in them for you. And in my heart."

The final doubt she had of his forgiveness fell away as he looked at her. Now the tears falling down her face were of joy, accompanied by a smile. A smile that Tony hadn't seen in a while. He wrapped her up in his arms again, his heart thudding in his chest as she clung to him. Whatever happened they were in this together. Whatever that McGee impostor from the DOD dished out they would handle it together. And he would fight for her. For this. Until his heart stopped beating.


End file.
